


Love, Reincarnated

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Face can tell, Hannibal has no memory at all of the countless lives they have shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Reincarnated

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I've chosen not to use warnings on this story, mainly because I'm really undecided over whether any warnings actually apply. If you'd like a little more detail then please do see the end notes.

As far as Face can tell, Hannibal has no memory at all of the countless lives they have shared.

There have been times when Face wishes he didn’t remember either, but admittedly those times are rare. Mostly, he is simply glad he is lucky enough to have so many amazing memories of being with the man he loves. And the good memories really do outweigh the bad ones, when Face looks at the big picture.

He doesn’t remember each and every moment of each and every life, of course – no human brain could ever hold that many memories and still stay remotely sane. The little flashes of recollection come and go, sometimes making Face laugh deliriously in sheer delight, and driving him to his knees in tears at others.

Face has never been sure just how many lifetimes they have actually shared, nor quite how long they’ve actually been together. It’s been millennia, certainly – his earliest memory, he’s fairly sure, is of a cave. Of a Hannibal dressed in furs, heavily bearded, kneeling by a fire and offering Face meat with a smile.

More often than not, though, they have been soldiers. Face has dozens, if not hundreds, of lifetimes of memories where they have been in different armies together, of different fighting techniques and battle tactics, and he’s always wondered if Hannibal might also carry some latent memories of battles both won and lost. They are both fearsome warriors, after all, Hannibal even more so than Face.

They were gladiators together, once upon a time. Friends and lovers in training, comrades who battled side by side in the arena, and forced to fight each other in the end, at the whim of a cruel emperor. Face hadn’t been able to bear the thought of killing the man he loved – he’d thrown away his sword at the crucial moment, and gladly laid down his life at Hannibal’s feet, trusting they would meet again in the next life.

They always meet again. Always.

Reincarnated, soulmates, or just plain cursed – Face can’t even begin to fathom the reasons, nor does he particularly care. All that ever matters to him is finding his love again. In some lives, he only meets Hannibal towards the end of his own life, able to snatch a few short months together before they are torn apart again by death.

In other lives, they meet as children who grow into lovers, who go on to share a glorious lifetime together, however long that lifetime may be. 

Hannibal is always a little older, a little wiser, and Face has no recollection of any life lived where he didn’t meet Hannibal at some point. He also has no recollection of ever willingly leaving Hannibal, nor of Hannibal willingly leaving him after they’ve finally found each other.

They’ve been torn apart unwillingly only on rare occasions, where larger events have taken them over. A broken rope bridge stranding them on opposite sides of an impassable ravine. Face captured by a barbarian hoard and spirited away overseas. 

But far more often they are together, come what may. Face was a king, once, and Hannibal his most trusted and beloved knight, Face’s political yet loveless marriage providing cover for their trysts. In another life he was destined to die as a human sacrifice to the sun god, his life spared at the very last moment by high priest Hannibal, who then protected and loved Face for the rest of his life.

Sometimes, Face finds himself wishing desperately that Hannibal remembered, even some small, tiny, insignificant portion of it all. The things they have done together, the places they have seen – it’s all too much for one man to bear alone, and it feels somehow unfair that Face can remember their enduring love while, for Hannibal, each time is the very first time.

Although, perhaps Hannibal is truly the lucky one after all; each time he falls in love with Face is the first time. Face can’t remember the first time he fell in love with Hannibal, only that he has always loved and will always love the other man.

Sometimes, Face will turn to Hannibal with a half-formed question on his lips, when something brings a flash of a previous life to mind. One night, watching a movie, he suddenly remembers a time in Victorian London when Hannibal had been a private investigator, and Face his willing assistant.

Do you remember –? he starts to ask, but the blank look on his lover’s face stops him in his tracks. 

Never mind, he finishes with a smile, leaning over to kiss Hannibal softly. It doesn’t matter. 

Their most recent lives are the most vivid in Face’s memory, and also the hardest and most painful to recall. So many wars in the last few centuries. So much pain and death. And so often they are soldiers, destined to fight and, more often than not, to die tragically young on the battlefield, rather than growing old together.

Face remembers pulling Hannibal in for one last desperate kiss, heedless of their shocked troops looking on, before they went over the top together, in the filthy trenches on the battlefields of France. They died side by side mere moments later.

He tries not to remember their time in Vietnam, for many, many reasons.

And now, here they are in the middle of yet another war. Face met Hannibal relatively early in this life, while he was barely out of his teens and still new to the Army, and he knows in his gut that they will be together until one of them dies. They always are. He only prays to whoever or whatever might be controlling their lives that they might be allowed years together this time. He prays that this is one of the rare lives where they can grow old and retire happily.

The odds aren’t in their favour, Face knows that much for certain.

But this time. This time, it might just be their time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story looks at the idea of reincarnation (or maybe soul mates, or maybe just a curse of some kind, depending on your perspective) and as such it has very brief mentions of some historical character deaths which some people may not wish to read.


End file.
